Power
by Ditzgirl123
Summary: Bonnie needs an extra edge to kill Katherine. Beltane, Damon, and sexytimes


**Title:** Power  
**Ship:** Bamon  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summery:** Bonnie needs an extra edge to kill Katherine. Beltane, Damon, and sexytimes...Writtan for the Bamon Drabble on LJ.

**Disclaimer:** Nope...still don't own. But hey, thanks for checking.

**Power**

Damon wasn't really sure why he had agreed to this. Standing in circle lit only by candles, in the middle of the woods just watching the witch weave her spells. She was beautiful in the way she moved from candle to candle, flowy dress billowing in the wind. He wasn't too sure what his part in this was supposed to be, she hadn't been too forthcoming with the details.

It was late, or very early depending on how you viewed it, and the air had a bite to it. He watched as Bonnie lifted her arms above her head and began a chant, the sight enthralling. While he couldn't understand the words, he could still feel the power being drawn to her. Her caramel skin seemed to glow with it.

Bonnie watched Damon out of the corner of her eye as she finished her opening rites. He stood there with his arms crossed in the same spot she had placed him in earlier. Why he had agreed to this she wasn't sure, but she was thankful. This Beltane would bring her considerable power, and she had counted on Stefan helping out with the more personal nature of it. But Stefan had been hurt the night before in a fight with Katherine and he was still recovering. Now more than ever Bonnie needed the extra boost this night would bring. She began the chant.

"I call upon Demara, in this night and in this hour, I call upon your sacred power. Grant your gift of fertility, bring incredible power into me" At that, she saw something click in Damon's eyes. She continued her spell, weaving words and power around her like a cloak, preparing for what was to come. With a finishing chant of "And as I will, so mote it be." She stepped towards Damon, locking on to his smoldering eyes. The flames from her candles flared, surrounding them in a wall of fire.

Damon watched Bonnie take a step towards him and then stop to unbutton her jacket. She dropped it to the ground carelessly and before he could question her actions, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress letting that fall to the ground as well. Damon tried to maintain eye contact, but surprise had him glancing down at her almost nude form. The witch was wearing nothing more than lace underwear, and when he glanced back to her face he caught her smirk.

He thought back to the conversation with Stefan earlier. When he'd asked what was expected of him, all he was told was to 'just go with it'. Well, seeing where this was going, he could definitely go along with it. Bonnie lifted a finger to him, and beckoned him forward. He walked towards her, and without hesitating leaned his head down and kissed her. He waited to see if she would pull away and when she didn't, he put a hand behind her head and drew her closer. The feel of her soft lips giving way to his controlling ones was incredible, and something he thought he'd never get to do.

He was startled by the feeling of her hands on his face, and the power that he could feel seeping into him. Growing surprisingly warm he shed his jacket quickly, never breaking the kiss. She molded herself to his body, and he could feel the heat just emanating from her. Her tiny hands left his face and began to unbutton his shirt, caressing the newly exposed skin. He took the opportunity to run his hands down the broad expanse of her back, feeling her shiver at the touch.

His lips left her mouth and traveled down to her neck, licking and biting, and he enjoyed her quick gasp. He dropped to his knees in front of her, kissing the smooth expanse of her stomach. Hands soon worked their way to her back, and suddenly her bra was feet away. Taking a nipple into his mouth and licking only the way a vampire could, he watched her back arch in pleasure. Wasting no time, he pulled down her underwear and she stepped out of them.

Bonnie was consumed with fire, fairly certain that at any moment she was going to combust. The power coursing through her was almost too much, and with every touch from Damon she felt it build. She pushed Damon back, satisfied when he was laid flat on his back in half a second. Lowering herself till she was straddling him, she shivered at the look of raw lust in his eyes. She leaned down to kiss him, letting her bare skin meet his, and gasped at the bolt of electricity that ran between them. His hands cupped her behind, pulling her tight to him and she could feel his hard arousal.

Moaning into the kiss her hands slithered down to his belt, frustrated when it didn't come undone fast enough. "Evanesco" she muttered, and the belt was gone. Her hands quickly went to the buttons on his pants, pulling at them till they opened enough for her hand to slip in. He went commando, which was really just too Damon, and as her fingers wrapped around him she swallowed his groan.

Somehow his pants were shucked off, and she was poised on top of him, the tip of his cock just brushing her entrance. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she lowered herself slowly. She got less then half way down before she could feel him reach her barrier.

His eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, Bonnie-are you a virgin?" He asked, resisting the urge to just thrust up into her. His hands stilled her slowly descending hips.

"A witch that loses her virginity during Beltane is granted large amounts of power." She spoke clearly, struggling against his hands, wanting nothing more than him deep inside her. "I would've thought that a worldly vampire such as yourself would know that already." She taunted him, hoping to hide the embarrassment that was now coursing through her veins. Her and Damon had a tentative truce at best, and now she actually needed him to not be a jerk about this.

Damon looked into her emerald eyes and understood what she was offering him. And who was he to deny her power? He pulled her head down once more, and kissed her. Gently at first and then with more intensity, feeling her heartbeat begin to speed up. One hand stayed on the back of head, and the other settled on her lower back. He thrust up sharply tearing her barrier, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her blood. She gasped and tried to pull her head away, but he wasn't having it.

He continued kissing her, using every trick he had to distract her from the momentary pain. She stopped resisting and he could feel her start to rock her hips experimentally. "Please Damon," She panted against his lips, arousal heavy in her voice. He released his tight hold on her back, and she lifted herself slowly up, and then back down. She pulled away from his mouth to sit up fully, gasping when the position sent him deeper inside of her.

She could feel heat building inside of her, and when she put her hands on his chest she could feel the power sparking even more. His hands were on her hips guiding her movements, but she was a quick learner and his hands moved to wander over her skin. She looked down briefly and saw everywhere he touched, she seemed to glow. She knew that a lot of this was her gift of power, but part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, every time with Damon would be like this.

Moving franticly now, she could feel a fire building in her lower belly, and her cries became desperate. Just seconds away from coming, Damon flipped them over, so he was on top. "What-Damon, I was so close, what are you doing?" She complained, shoving at his chest.

"Relax, you're gonna love this." He said, he smirk coming through. He lifted her calf over his shoulder and slammed back in. He took her high pitched scream as a positive thing, and continued the action over and over again. The noises she was making was almost as sweet as the blood he could hear pounding in her veins.

He was hitting a whole new spot now, and she was pretty sure the feelings of intense pleasure had nothing to do with magic. Feeling her whole world begin to tilt, she dug her nails into his skin, holding on for dear life. The tingling started where they were joined and spread to every part of her body, multiplying as it went. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt her insides flood with power.

Damon felt her muscles clamp down on him, and watched as her eyes went black with power. Unable to hold back any longer, he slammed into her once more before coming with a growl, fangs brought forth. They came down together, slowly, eyes watching each other with a newfound awareness.

He watched a smirk grace her face and asked "what are y-" She cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips. She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment. A loud scream of pain filled the air, from outside their circle of fire. "Katherine?" Damon asked, recognizing the familiar sound.

"She thought she could pick us off while we were exposed." Bonnie explained. " I could hear her out there plotting, her thoughts are surprisingly loud for such a tiny girl." She joked, running a finger along Damon's jaw. She could hear Damon's thoughts now too, "No, we don't have to fight her now. I took care of it."

"I thought your powers couldn't affect her?" Damon asked, enjoying the warmth she was bringing to his skin.

"You helped me with that little problem. I could of killed her from here." She answered honestly. She looked at him, seeing things a little clearer now.

"Why didn't you?" He asked, confused. They had spent the last couple of weeks just trying to hold their own against her.

"Because that's what tomorrows for. And I want to be able to look her in the eye when I kill her." She locked eyes with Damon, and he felt just a sliver of the power she possessed run through him. "And tonight… Well, tonight is for more pleasant things." She pulled his head down and kissed him again, showing him images of things that she had planned.

A/N This is based on the same premise of my other fic "Beltane Night', just a different way things could of happened. Thoughts?


End file.
